Buddy Up
Buddy Up is episode 23a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Kyle does not get chosen for the "Buddy System" for a field trip to the Dinosaur Museum, so Fanboy and Chum Chum have him be a part of theirs. And when they accidently fall off the bus and get lost in the desert, they have to put their buddy skills to the test if they want to escape. Plot Hank shows on the blackboard how a license is revoked, adding is how he can only drive to and from school, then announces that today is the class field trip to the Dinosaur Museum. After a brief moment of what happened to Fankylechum at the field trip to the Glue Factory, he says they should institute a Buddy System for safety. Fanboy and Chum Chum come forward and blow whistles, showing they "Buddied Up". One by one, the kids rush to the front of the class and choose their buddies. Kyle just stays where he is, lonely, just as Fanboy and Chum Chum come over to him. Fanboy is surprised that Kyle doesn't have a buddy, and Kyle searches the line of buddies to find one. He immediately sees Chris Chuggy, who chooses a cactus as his buddy, leaving Kyle with no one to buddy up with him. Chum Chum says he and Fanboy will be his buddies. They blow whistles once more, and scream "BUDDY UP!", followed by a roll call. Kyle wonders what they're doing, and Fanboy explains they're doing the "Buddy Check", which is the most important part of the Buddy System, and can save his life. Fanboy sounds the alarm to check Kyle in, which completes the Buddy Check. Kyle agrees to be their field trip buddy out of sheer desperation, but refuses to be a part of their Buddy System. This leads Fanboy to convince him, as they were like him once, and a flashback of a naive baby Fanboy and Chum Chum was shown. Baby Fanboy was attacked by a mallet cloud, while Baby Chum Chum was attacked by a bear at the wishing well, causing him to lose his toy hook hand and wrestle the bear for an hour to retreve it. After Chum Chum finishes telling the story, Fanboy wonders how many toy body parts Kyle can afford to lose. Kyle looks at both boys, then he says to the audience: "Let's just get on the bus." Meanwhile, on the bus, Hank is driving while the other students enjoy the ride. Fanboy and Chum Chum sit at the far back with Kyle between them, calling each other on walkie talkies as part of their Buddy System. Fanboy asks Kyle to use the proper terminology, which is 10-4, Good Buddy. Kyle wants to change his seat, but he can't because a rope is tying them together due to the main 3 having only one parachute. At that point, Kyle tries to detatch himself from F&C, but instead of pulling the buddy cord, he accidently pulls the rip cord which sends them off the bus and flying into the desert, leaving the bus to go on without them. Kyle is upset that they're stranded in the desert, and are hopelessy lost. F&C are pleased though that they have their buddies, but just to be sure, they blow whistles, scream "BUDDY UP!" and do a roll call. By the time Kyle is called, he detests, but Chum Chum doesn't care. Fanboy looks up and sees three vultures, and he and Chum Chum walk under them in circles, hoping they can tell where the food is. Kyle begins to talk to himself as he considers getting away from F&C. He knows they'll follow him because he's seen, so he casts a spell on himself, turning him invisible. But just as he tiptoes away, Chum Chum notices his visable footprints and he and Fanboy proceed to find him. First, Chum Chum uses the Buddy Flare to hit Kyle with a ball, but Fanboy believes nothing happened. Chum Chum uses the Buddy Pole and tells Kyle to grab the it if he hears them. He instead hits Kyle, who does not grab the pole. Just as Chum Chum was about to fling the Buddy Acid, Kyle turns visable again, leaving Chum Chum relieved. But after Fanboy blows his whistle and shouts the Buddy Up Scream, Chum Chum accidently tosses the acid on Kyle, causing him to melt into pieces. Time goes by, and the main 3 are still stranded. A sweaty Kyle knows there's no way out, but then he remembers he can just use his wand to zap everyone out. He was about to reach for his wand when he notices that Fanboy took it and breaks it, showing he has turned into a caveman, which is what happens to him every time he gets too much sun. Kyle is disappointed, and realizes he is delirious. Fanboy then gestures to Kyle to smell his hand, to which he refuses at first, but then he does, and is disgusted. Kyle asks Chum Chum to do something to control Fanboy only to discover that Chum Chum has turned into a caveman as well. Both boys begin shouting "buddy" over and over and juming. Kyle tries to get them to stop and focus on getting out of the desert, but Fanboy hits him in the head with a club, knocking him out. They then begin arguing over who gets to be with Kyle, and wind up knocking themselves out as well. Kyle wakes up later on, to discover Fanboy's dragging him, followed by Chum Chum dragging Fanboy. He wonders what is dragging Chum Chum, only to look up and notice a dinosaur. Kyle has the dinosaur take care of F&C and runs away. The dinosaur tosses F&C out of the frame and chases Kyle all the way to a cliff, where there's nowhere to go. Kyle screams for help, but no one hears him, so he calls F&C on his walkie talkie saying he's signing off. This makes the boys bonk themselves which turn them back to normal. Fanboy calls Kyle on his walkie talkie, only to hear Kyle just scream "HELP!". The boys find out that Kyle's in danger, so they jump into Fanboy's walkie talkie, shout out the Buddy Up Scream, and pop out of Kyle's meeting up with him. Kyle wonders what the plan is to get out of the danger, but Chum Chum says there's no plan and they're just here for their buddy. Kyle knows they have no way to escape, and Fanboy knows they're gonna be eaten, as buddies, of course. Chum Chum asks Kyle if they'd like to do one last Buddy Up. At that moment, Kyle stares at Fanboy and Chum Chum with tears in his eyes, realizing everything he did earlier. He starts to cry, and knows if he must perish, he can't think of two more deserving people to perish with him, and Chum Chum says it's sweet. Kyle blows his whistle and says "Buddy Up", then the main 3 hold their hands high in friendship. Suddenly, the dinosaur holds their hands, revealing he wants to be their buddy too. Fanboy tells Kyle that he and Chum Chum told him that the Buddy System could save his life, and the dinosaur begins to stomp in excitement. Unfortunately, this causes the cliff they're all standing on to break up and fall off, and everyone falls with it. Meanwhile, Hank is driving the bus home, and is upset that the dinosaurs at the museum were nothing but bones, and wanted to see a dinosaur with a little moxie. He notices the one falling out of the sky towards us right now as an example, and the dinosaur and the main 3 hit the bus, causing it to break in half. As evening approaches, Hank announces that the field trip is over and it's time to hit the road. He asks if everyone's here, and all the kids, who are riding the dinosaur, shout out they are. Fanboy and Chum Chum blow their whistles and shout the Buddy Up scream one final time, which everyone repeats. Kyle, who is riding in the dinosaur's mouth, asks Fanboy if he can ride on the dinosaur's back like everyone else, But Fanboy says he has to stay there with his buddy, a plain old skeleton head. Kyle is surprised, then the dinosaur rides everyone home into the sunset. Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Someone blowing a whistle, followed by them screaming "BUDDY UP!". **Kyle getting hit or spilled on. **Someone getting knocked out. **When Kyle is not around, either Fanboy or Chum Chum screams "BUDDY ALERT!". **Kyle responding with something other than "here" when being called upon in a roll call. *This episode focuses strikingly on the main 3's friendship. *This episode marks the first time Kyle said his own last name. *Michael Johnson was the only student who didn't appear, while the other students did. *Fanboy and Chum Chum repeatedly say Kyle's name 13 times. *Buddy Systems in this episode are: *#Yo and Lupe *#Cheech and Nancy Pancy *#Duke and Cher Leader *#Fankylechum and Francine *#Chris Chuggy and a cactus *#Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle Continuity *Fourth episode to heavly focus on the three main boys. ("Excuse Me", "Fan vs. Wild", "Kids in the Hall") *Second time the school goes on a field trip ("Field Trip of Horrors"). *Sixth episode Kyle cried. ("Chicken Pox", "Fan-bidextrous", "Crib Notes", "A Very Brrr-y Icemas", "Speed Eraser") *Second time someone turns invisible ("Fanboyfriend"). *Second time Kyle considers teleporting everyone away, but all hope is lost when he loses his wand ("Field Trip of Horrors"). *Sixth time Kyle loses his wand or it is taken away ("Wizboy", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Kids in the Hall", "Field Trip of Horrors", "Speed Eraser"). *Fanboy and Chum Chum's code names "Purple Rain" and "Orange Julius" are reused from "Risky Brizness". Kyle also has his own code name, "Brace-Face". *The background music played when F&C follow under the vultures is the same as when F&C goof about the girls in "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X". *Third episode to mention Kyle's braces. ("Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer") *Second time the main 3 get stranded and suffer due to this ("Fan vs. Wild"). *Fourth time Kyle uses the phrase "why didn't I think of this...", followed by him using his wand. ("Excuse Me", "Kids in the Hall", "Field Trip of Horrors") Goofs *Kyle should've known to use the downward thrust movement with his arm to teleport everyone away, as wizards don't always use their wands to teleport. It could be because he's used to using his wand. *After Chuggy chooses a cactus as his buddy, he was not seen on the bus with the others, nor riding the dinosaur at the end. This might be because he was the first one to go home. *In the first shot of the inside of the bus, we don't see any seats between Kyle at the back, but later when Kyle says "right here between you" Fanboy and Chum Chum are sitting between them in seats. *After F&C jump out of Kyle's walkie talkie to help him, the walkie talkie is between Fanboy and Kyle, but when the camera zooms in on Chum Chum, the walkie talkie disappears and never returns. Allusions *The episode is a pun on the phrase: "Batter Up". *'Toy Story 2' - Kyle says "Help! Help! Somebody help me!", which is an exact line from the movie that Andy uses when playing with his toys before Cowboy Camp. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank and the dinosaur * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates non-speaking role Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Kyle